


Hook and Sinker

by foggysundays



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Animal Traits, Barbed Penis, Biting, Blood, Bottom Jared, Dubious Consent, First Time Bottoming, Human Jared, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painful Sex, Rimming (very short), Rough Sex, Top Jensen, Werecat Jensen, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: For this promptJared’s been with felinids before and knows from experience that they are real wildcats in the sack. So, when he sees the lone male at the bar, tail flicking and ears perked in interest, he figures he’s in for a wild orgasmic treat. Little does he know that the kitty at the bar is an alpha felinid which is a lot different than the omega and beta felinids he’s been with before...





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen´s nose wrinkles as a new wave of smells hits him and he silently curses himself for ever thinking that this was a good idea.

 _Humans_.

They´re loud, they´re obnoxious and they´re unbelievably smelly. _Seriously_.

For a species that considers itself the peak of present-day evolution, they´re remarkably bad at personal hygiene - which is exactly why he usually avoids larger human gatherings.

He hasn’t always been this… unenthusiastic. A few years ago - back when he was still barley more than an untried cub, freshly presented and entirely uninteresting in the eyes of the pride omegas, Jensen would have been right in the middle of that dancefloor. Teenage-him had been too young, too inexperienced, too low in the ranks of his pride to attract a feline mate, and so he´d resorted to human prey instead.

It had been fun while it lasted, a great way to gather experience and work on his talents, but it hadn´t taken him long to rise in the ranks and grow bored of the lack of challenge humans presented. Nowadays, the omegas of his pride are only all too willing to let him assist them – whether they’re in heat or not - and it has been a while since he´s last indulged in sex with a human.

Humans are easy - give them a pretty face, a touch of ferocity and danger, and they´re following you around like lost puppies.

Jensen has always had plenty of both, but _now_ he also yields the raw magnetism of a powerful, fully grown alpha and that apparently translates into more offers than his nineteen-year-old self could ever have dreamed of.

It´s a shame that he has to decline each and every one of them, but pleasure´s not the only thing on his agenda tonight – he´s here for business, and not about to be distracted by overeager humans.

Jensen raises his glass and tips his head back as he swallows, makes sure that the long line of his throat is exposed invitingly and that his ears twitch in a manner that is unmistakable to anyone halfway familiar with the ways of his kind. It´s a coy, flirty move, a teasing invitation.

A glance out of the corners of his eyes tells him that the message has been received loud and clear – his prey´s eyes are glued to his every move and the excited whispers and glances the kid exchanges with his friend are ridiculously easy to read.

Even Jensen´s keen senses are unable to pick up the exact words – the music and chattering all around him are far too loud for that, but he knows desire when he sees it, and right now that boy is about five minutes away from storming across the room and bending him over the bar for a quick, harsh fuck.

Jensen smirks. The kid could certainly try.

He turns his head with a shy smile, tail flicking seductively as they make eye contact for the very first time this evening and there´s a distinct feeling of triumph when the guy´s pupils expand immediately, black nearly eclipsing the brown-grey-green of his irises.

The kid´s handsome for a human - floppy haired and gorgeous, all long limps and bulging muscle, tall enough to tower over Jensen and obviously confident in the knowledge that he´s the one calling the shots.

He´s an alpha male alright, and if Jensen were human, the kid might even stand a chance. Maybe.

As it is, though, there´s really no doubt about who will be submitting to whom tonight – the only question is how hard Jensen will have to work for the privilege. He´s had years upon years of heat-crazed omegas to deal with,though, one tiny human is certainly no match for him. Barley enough to break a sweat, really.

The kid´s offence is not a trivial one. Puppy over there has had his fair share of fun, has fucked enough omegas to earn himself quite the reputation. And while the pride _does_ encourage an omega´s right to choose their partners, neither Jensen nor his fellow alphas are all too happy about the fact that some stupid human is encroaching on their territory, induldging in things that are not his to claim.

Jensen growls.

This human needs to be taught a lesson, needs to be shown his place and Jensen´s just the guy to do that.

Puppy is still staring at him, heat growing between them and Jensen can already feel himself thickening in his jeans, fabric growing tight as his cock takes interest in the proceedings. It´s been over an hour already and he´s tired of slow seduction and covert games, it´s time to go in for the kill and show this little human that its unwise to mess with a predator.

Jensen licks his lips. Slowly, deliberately, flashes his teeth, cocks one ear in question.

On the other side of the room, the guy´s grip on his drink tightens. He murmurs something to his friend, drains his glass and start pushing his way through the crowd, a direct line right into Jensen´s waiting claws.

Satisfied, Jensen leans back and waits.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

 

* * *

 

Jared´s first night with a cat had been a total accident.

It had been Halloween and he´d been drunk off his ass, high as a kite (honestly, it was a miracle that he´d still been able to get it up at that point) and entirely incapable of overruling his wayward dick with inconsequential shit like rational thought. Most people would have questioned the surprisingly realistic ears and, you know, the fucking _tail_ , but the chick had been _hot_ and _very_ enthusiastic, and by the time his sluggish brain had caught up with the proceedings, he´d already been sprawled across his bed with a naked girl straddling his lap.

Even to this day, there are still parts of that night he can´t quite remember – all he knows is that it had been one hell of a ride and that he´d woken to a sore dick, scratches and bruises all over his body, and his sheets torn to shreds.

It had been _glorious_.

 _Best_. _Night_. _Ever_.

After that, the whole thing had been a no-brainer, really.

Well, at least for him. Jared´s perfectly aware of the social taboo surrounding interspecies relationships. Most people prefer to admire their feline cousins from afar, they treat them with the sort of quiet fascination that is usually reserved for celebrities, cheerleaders, or your best friend´s sister. You don´t _act_ on it, you just look your fill and then go home and find some porn to scratch the itch.

But after three years and several hook-ups, Jared´s pretty much addicted to the whole wild-animalistic-sex thing: give him a cute kitty cat and he´s game. He´s way pickier when it comes to humans. With them he has a _type_ , certain standards that have to be met. Cats, though? Whoever is willing and not in immediate danger of dying from a heart attack while they fuck.

Cats are _fun_. Cats are _wild_. He doesn’t have to hold back with them, can throw them around, fuck them as hard as he wants to, and they´ll still only ever demand more, harder, _deeper_. Cats don´t expect him to call them back, none are looking for a long-term relationship (not with a _human_ , anyway) and he doesn´t have to worry about accidental pregnancies – perks of dating outside of your own species.

Unfortunately for his dick, felinids are elusive creatures. There´s only a few bars in the whole county that are close enough to local pride territory to have a mixed clientele, and there haven’t been all that many cats frequenting those places in the last few weeks.

Which is why his eyes immediately zoom in on the lone guy sitting at bar, and it´s only Chad´s presence that keeps him from running over and making a giant fool of himself. Most kittens seem to enjoy the hunt just as much as the actual party, and Jared´s learned the hard way that a direct approach will most likely only lead to failure and a bad, bad case of blue balls.

Patience is something he distinctly lacks, though – as embarrassing as it is, a few hook-ups in, and the sight of a pair of cute little ears and a matching tail is enough to have his blood rushing south in seconds. He´s already buzzing with anticipation and desire and it really doesn’t help that the guy over at the bar is fucking _gorgeous_.

Jesus, the dude´s so pretty, it´s almost ridiculous. That face alone would probably be enough to draw anyone in, but paired with a body made of solid muscle and all that barley restrained feline grace in all of his movements?

Yep, Jared´s _definitely_ going to tap that. Repeatedly.

He watches as his kitten orders another drink, watches his throat work as he swallows, watches as people walk up to him and he can´t help the smug satisfaction he feels when every single one of them is turned down immediately. Jared´s read the signs; the covert looks and tail switches, the way those ears flicker and turn towards him every now and then. His little kitty cat has seen him too, it seems. Has seen him, and has approved, and if Jared plays his cards right, then he´ll definitely get a chance to see if that ass is as tight as it looks.

A cat´s affection is a fickle thing. Most of them get bored easily – too much attention, and they´ll think you´re annoying; not enough of it, and they´ll move on to another suitor. Wooing them is a hellofa lot of work for a single night of sex, but holy shit, the quality of that sex is _so_ fucking. worth. it.

So Jared plays the game, sneaks a peek every now and then, avoids direct eyes contact but makes it perfectly clear that he _is_ looking… He resolutely Ignores the insistent press of his idiotic dick against his jeans because it´s yet too early to make a move, the time´s not right.

He´s getting somewhere though, a few more minutes and he´ll go over there and – BANG!

Jared squeaks and nearly falls off his chair when Chad unexpectedly slams his beer down on the table in front of him, sticky alcohol splashing everywhere.

Ah crap, not _again_. He really should´ve seen that one coming.

Thing is, most of Jared´s friends don’t approve of his ‘ _cat fetish’_. It´s not the species thing that bugs them, not really. It´s the rather well-known fact that most prides are fiercely protective of their members and that they don´t approve of humans sticking their noses too deep into feline affairs. That rule extends from nation-wide policy issues to local small-scale shit like territory boundaries, and most people also take it to mean that pride members are off limits.

 _Jared_ figures that it´s not his fault that he´s fucking attractive, and as long as the sex is consensual, he´s not going to feel bad about it. Jared´s a big guy, he can handle a few kitties.

His friends clearly tend to disagree.

“Don´t even _think_ about it.”

Aaaaand here we go.

“Chad. We´ve been over this already: I know what I´m doing, okay? Why can´t you just let me have some fun?”

“You know why, you moron. This is not going to end well for you, trust me. Did you even _look_ at that dude? He´s not one of your tiny little kitties, that guy´s nearly as tall as you are, for fuck´s sake! He´s going to fucking eat you alive!”

Jared sighs. “It´s because he´s a guy, isn’t it? You think _now_ is the time to be a homophobic dick?”

“That´s not what this is about, and you know it, Jay. You can fuck every single dude in here for all I care, but _that_ one? You´re already getting your rocks off imagining _him_ bending over for _you_ , don’t ya? Did you ever consider that he´s not just going to just roll over and take it?”

Jared scoffs. “Of _course_ , I did. That´s half the fun, really, I like my hook-ups feisty.”

“ _Jared_ , that guy´s gonna kick your ass. And fuck it right after. Have you seen the way he´s looking at you? Fucking creep.”

“Awww, are you worried about me, Chad? I´m flattered dude, but I can handle myself. I can totally take him if I need to.”

He´s not even joking. Cat boy over there might be a bit taller and beefier than his usual hook-ups, but Jared´s still got a few inches and several pounds of muscle on the guy. And if there´s a bit of wrestling before the actual fucking, all the better – if Jared wanted cuddly sex, he´d go for one of his fellow humans.

Chad´s still not happy with him, though. Dude can be freaking stubborn when he wants to be and there´s no arguing with him when he gets like this, so Jared ignores his rambling and goes back to mentally undressing his soon-to-be lover. Fuck, he can´t wait to get that one naked and writhing on his sheets – how can a single person be that hot?

Then, darkening eyes lock with his own and Jared feels a wave of _want_ slam into hit him hard enough to steal his breath and nearly knock him off his chair the second time this evening. His dick is already throbbing with need, and a peak at that tongue nearly has him coming in his jeans.

 _Blowjobs first_ , he decides. He definitely needs to take the edge off, needs to see his kitty´s lips wrap around his cock, wants to feel the sharp sting of those teeth. Jesus Christ.

 _Fuck it_ , he´s done with waiting.

“I´ll call you tomorrow, Chad. Don´t wait up.”

Jared drains his drink, ignores his best friend´s grumbling and makes his way through the crowd.

His cat´s already waiting for him. The man´s lounging in his bar stool like it´s his throne instead of cheap wood, his back´s to the bar now, long body stretched out and on full display. Shit, the guy´s even more gorgeous from up close -  there´s a power and grace to him that´s decidedly unhuman and absolutely hypnotizing, something feral that was subdued in all of Jared´s earlier hook-ups but is nearly tangible in this one. Jared _wants_.

Cat guy looks him up and down, gaze lingering on his crotch, his shoulders, his lips, before meeting his eyes with a lazy smirk, tail idly swishing from side to side.

“You gonna buy me a drink first, lover boy?”

His voice is deep and whiskey smooth, a smug purr with an underlying challenge.

Jared signals the bartender and steps closer. They´re almost touching now and there´s so much tension between them that he wouldn’t be surprised to see actual sparks flying up in the air around them. It´s not only sexual, something violent and dangerous is lurking beneath the surface, stealing his breath and making him dizzy. They need to get out of here. Fast.

“I´m Jared.” He pays for their drinks and presses one of the glasses into the other man´s hand, lets his fingers linger before he pulls away. “You got a name, kitty?”

Green eyes narrow and something dark flickers up in their depth. It´s gone before he can make sense of it, and then his cat leans closer, soft fur brushing over Jared´s arm when a sleek black tail curls possessively around his biceps.

“ _Jensen_. My name is Jensen”

The cat licks his lips and smiles, the glittering of teeth just a tad too prominent to be entirely friendly.

Jared swallows. He suddenly knows exactly what a mouse must feel like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for taking so long to finish this! Adulting´s taking over my life atm.
> 
> Have fun reading it and I hope I managed to keep up with your expectations. Especially yours, OP, hope I got the whole barbs thing right!

_Kitty_.

Jensen can feel his hackles rise at the insult, his alpha roaring in outrage and clawing at his skin. Even twenty minutes later, he´s still vibrating with anger, fingers twitching with the desire to sink his claws into the human´s flesh and make him understand that _this_ ‘kitty’ does not appreciate the racial slurs. He´s not a fucking _housecat_ , for fucks sake, not some mindless _pet_ for humans to play with, and if Jared´s still stupid enough to ignore that fact, then he´s definitely going to learn the hard way soon.

Normally that would involve a lot of hissing and maimed body parts, but that kid´s just too damn pretty for Jensen to damage him permanently. There´s other means, though. More enjoyable ones.

At the beginning of this evening, Jared had been nothing more than an assignment, a mission given to Jensen by his Head Alpha, a slight inconvenience. Now Jensen _wants_ this. He wants this giant human to submit to him, to bring the other man to his knees, to have that huge body trashing beneath his own, to steal his breath and voice and thought until there´s nothing but pain, nothing but pleasure.

But not here. Not _yet_.

Jensen forces his instincts down and looks over to the driver´s seat, silently appraising his prey. Jared´s white knuckling the steering wheel, every muscle in his body tense and straining with the effort of keeping himself from shifting in his seat. There´s sweat on his forehead, a tiny bead trailing down his flushed face and throat and disappearing into the collar of his shirt. Oh yeah, puppy is starting to lose it.

Jensen grins and moves his tail slightly to the left, lets the thick tip of it press against his human´s jeans-clad cock and preens at the sharp intake of breath the movement earns him. Then he begins to move it up and down, firm strokes against the full length of Jared´s dick.

The smell of arousal surrounding them immediately skyrockets and the human shoots him an incredulous look, obviously struggling to keep his focus on the road. Jared doesn´t protest, though, only spreads his legs a little wider to give Jensen better access. The car accelerates slightly.

 _Good boy_.

His little human really is a piece of art – all rough and growly on the outside, but Jared´s not nearly as tough as he pretends to be. He´s got some fight in him, though, and Jensen has the feeling that he is not going to submit willingly, but that makes the whole deal only that much sweeter.

Jensen´s going to enjoy this. He can´t wait to finally have the kid fall apart, to hear him scream, to sink his teeth into that delicious neck.

He´s always loved a good challenge.

 

* * *

 

Jared grits his teeth and bites back a curse when the pressure and friction against his dick increases. The fucking cat has been teasing him for what feels like hours already, and they haven´t even _kissed_ yet.

Jensen, the bastard, knows exactly what he´s doing. He´s sprawled out all over the passenger seat, all cocky and smug, eyes never leaving Jared and making him decidedly uneasy.

This hook-up is far from what he´d expected. Jensen not like his normal lovers – the guy may be quiet, but fuck, he´s _intense_. Dude has the whole silent-staring thing down to an artform and he´s playing Jared like a goddamn fiddle, directing and guiding him so subtly that by the time Jared notices, it´s already too fucking late.

The tail on his cock slides lower to press firmly against his balls and this time, Jared _does_ moan. Jensen makes am rumbling noise, obviously pleased with himself, and swiftly pulls his tail off when Jared tries to swat it away. The damn thing is back between his legs a second later, though, this time languidly caressing the inside of his thighs. Longest freaking car ride _ever_.

By the time they finally arrive at his building, Jared´s about ready to rip his clothes off and simply fuck in the damn car. They _don’_ t, of course (too damn uncomfortable), instead they somehow make it to his front door, Jared leading the way while Jensen follows half a step behind him, elbows knocking, shoulders brushing together.

Apart from the half-assed tail job in the car (is that even a thing?), they haven´t touched all that much, but suddenly Jensen is _everywhere_ , his body a long line of heat all along Jared´s back, warm fingers sneaking under his shirt and pressing possessively against his stomach, tail curling around one of his thighs, dangerously close to his overeager dick. Jared nearly drops the keys a few times as he fumbles with the lock and it takes him an embarrassingly long time to open the damn door.

Finally, _finally_ , there´s a faint click, and then they stumble into his flat in a flurry of limps. Jared barley has time to register Jensen kicking the door close before he´s being turned around and flung against the closest wall.

Their first kiss is harsh, almost brutal; teeth pulling at his lower lip and Jensen´s tongue invading his mouth like he owns it. Jared moans helplessly. He´s never been kissed like this, like it´s a punishment, not a reward, like Jensen is conquering instead of asking for permission.

It’s a bit overwhelming, to say the least, but Jared gets with the program fairly quickly, strangely aroused by the feeling of being used like this. He figures he can allow the kitty to dominate their kiss for a few more moments. There´ll be enough time for pay-back later.

Insistent hands are pushing his jacket and shirt off, making short work of his belt buckle and zipper, his jeans pooling at his feet a second later. Jensen slaps Jared´s hands away when he tries to return the favor, ears lying flat against his head as he hisses in warning.

“Hands off, _puppy_.”

Then he shoves his knee between Jared´s legs, presses it up, right against his aching balls, thin fabric the only thing separating them. Sharp fingernails scratch down Jared´s chest and over his nipples, lingering when Jensen catches the shiver that runs through him. The asshole smirks and leans down to suck one of them into his mouth, sucks hard enough to bruise, and holy _shit_ , _cat_ _tongue!_ Jesus Christ, Jared needs to feel that on his dick, like, right the fuck now!

He rolls his hips forwards, hard cock dragging against Jensen´s and earning him another low growl and sharp canines digging into his left pec. Kitty´s a biter.

Jensen pushes off and shoots him a look that is one third arousal and two thirds danger.

“Bedroom. _Now_.”

Jared´s not about to argue with that (even if he does not appreciate the tone) and he scrambles to obey, nearly tripping over his own two feet because yeah, his jeans are still only shoved down to his sneakers. He impatiently toes the offending items off and heads into the direction of his bedroom. The only indication that his kitty´s following is the heavy thud Jensen´s leather jacket makes when it hits the floor, his gaze burning into Jared´s neck, making him feel a lot more naked than he actually is.

Turning around to look is clearly a mistake – in the moonlight, shirtless and barefoot, Jensen looks more animal than human. His eyes are glowing eerily, muscles rippling under his skin as he stalks closer.

“I´m gonna fuck you, sweetheart. Gonna spread those pretty legs of yours and pound your tight little ass until you´re begging me to let you come.”

Jared ignores the sudden onslaught of arousal and sidesteps Jensen´s hand. This proposal might sound good in theory, but it´s _not_ what he signed up for.

“Big misunderstanding there, buddy. I don´t… do _that_. I was gonna fuck _you_.”

Jensen freaking _laughs_ at him and takes another step closer.

“I don´t bottom, Jared. Not for you, not for anyone. This is only going to happen one way.”

Another step.

“Did you think I let you pick me up by accident, little human?” Jensen snorts. “You crossed some boundaries, sweetheart. Pissed off some important people. We don´t like it when you humans play with what is ours, when you stick your useless little noses into things you know nothing about.”

Jared yelps when his knees suddenly hit the bed and he overbalances, his back hitting the mattress with a low thud. Jensen´s on him a second later, straddling his thighs and pressing his arms down into the sheets.

“I can make this fun for both of us, kiddo. I don´t enjoy giving you pain without pleasure, and I´m not here to hurt you more than necessary.”

Jensen´s tail slides down Jared´s torso, smooth silk caressing his skin.

“That being said – I _am_ here to deliver punishment and I will not shame my pride by absolving you before you´ve made amends. Submit to me, Jared. Let me help you pay your debt.”

Jared swallows. Crap. Of fucking course a guy this gorgeous has to be a psycho.

“What _the fuck_ are you talking about!”

Jensen scowls, leans closer.

“All those felinids you fucked? All those ‘pretty little kitties’ you hooked up with? They were _in heat.._. Heats are not for _you_ , little human – you don’t understand them, you don’t know how to deal with them. You don’t deserve the honor.”

Pride politics. Shit. Chad will never let him live this down.

In a move that´s more instinct than an anything else, Jared draws his knees up and bucks his hips in the attempt to dislodge the cat on top of him. Jensen´s obviously thrown off guard by the action and that´s all Jared needs to push him backwards and scramble to his own two feet, immediately taking up a defensive stance. If Jensen want to play, then he´ll play. He can still take the guy, he´s sure of it – and then he´ll proceed to show this kitty _exactly_ why his earlier lovers certainly had nothing to complain about. Heat? _Honor_? Fucking cats!

Jensen looks him up and down and nods approvingly, tail twitching in excitement.

“I knew you had some fight in you, little human.”

He crouches slightly, going from playful to predatory in a heartbeat.

“Bring it, baby.”

So Jared does.

 

* * *

 

The moment their bodies connect, Jared realizes that he doesn’t stand a fucking chance.

Jensen´s too strong, too fast for him to keep up with- Jared´s misjudged the situation spectacularly - story of his goddamn life.

Which doesn’t mean that he´s about to go down easily. Jared abandons his ideas of a fair fight and digs out all the dirty, sneaky moves he´s learned in College; scratches and punches whatever body part he can reach, tries to knee his opponents in the nuts, but the stupid cat only laughs and ducks away. 

Some dark, obscure part of Jared is even getting off on this – his dick is as hard as ever and still very much interested in the proceedings. The fact that Jensen´s obviously playing with him, clearly not taking him seriously, pisses him off like nothing else, but it´s also fucking _hot_.

In a slightly disturbing way.

Jared dodges one of Jensen´s playful tackles and congratulates himself when his next punch lands exactly where he wanted it to go (well, sort of...), immediately turning around and preparing for the counter attack.

It doesn´t come. Instead the cat circles him slowly, silently teasing, daring him to make the next move. Something soft slides down Jared´s back, towards his ass and Jared grabs it unthinkingly and _pulls_.

Smaller than him or not, Jensen has Jared flat on his stomach in a matter of seconds, Jared´s face pressed into the carpet, his body trapped by Jensen´s weight on top of him, all heat and hard muscle, fucking hard-on digging into Jared´s ass, tail bristling with anger.

Yup, Jared probably shouldn’t have touched the fucking tail. Rookie mistake.

“I´m not one of your tiny, helpless hook-ups, _puppy_. I´m _Alpha_. Submit to me, Jared. There´s no way you can win this.”

Fucking hell, there isn’t!

Jared pushes upwards as hard as he can, throws his full weight into it, but Jensen holds him effortlessly and slams him into the floor again, not even trying to be gentle.

“Fuck you, _kitty cat_!” Jared hisses into the carpet, only realizing his next big mistake when the cat on top of him goes rigid.

Sharp pain explodes in his neck, tiny knifes digging into his flesh and then Jensen snarls, deep and threateningly, a clear warning _not to move_.

It takes Jared a moment to understand that the cat has _bitten_ him. Fucking bitten him, and the shock of it makes him go lax, some distant instinct telling him to stop aggravating the feral animal on top of him.

Jensen gives another growl and then changes his grip to secure both of Jared´s wrists in one of his hands, the other coming up to burry itself in Jared´s hair and pull his head back. The teeth in his neck dislodge carefully, a trail of warm blood running down his throat before the cat can lick it up.

“You were _mine_ the moment you walked into that bar, little human, and I will not bow to you. Never.” Jensen’s teeth are glistening with blood, dark red staining his lips and Jared swallows thickly, suddenly feeling faint.

He´s not prepared for Jensen to kiss him again, aggressive and brutal, coppery and wet. Shit, that´s his own freaking blood he´s tasting. Jared tries to pull away, maybe bite the invading tongue, but the cat´s gone before he gets the chance, pressing him down into the carpet again.

“Spread your legs, _puppy_.” Jensen hisses, sharp canines scraping over Jared´s pulse point. “Show me your pretty little hole.”

Jared struggles against Jensen´s hold, tries to throw him off, but Jensen only readjusts his grip and bites his neck sharply in retribution.

“ _Not_. Your damn _puppy_.” Jared grits out through the pain and silently curses his cock when the stupid thing twitches in obvious interest. He´s _not_ into this crap, damn it!

“Ah, but you are.” The giant cat behind him purrs, rough tongue licking at the blood swelling up from the bite. “So eager to please, little puppy, so willing to obey.” Another lingering lick. “I´m asking you again: submit to me, Jared. Let me fuck you.”

 _“Never_.”

He rears up one last time, muscles straining with the effort, shoulder joints popping dangerously. It´s fucking useless. Jensen´s a brick wall, unmovable, inhumanly strong and clearly starting to get pissed off by his continued resistance. The hand in his hair tightens and pulls his head back, forcing his throat into a painful arch.

“Do you need me to tie you down, _sweetheart_? Spread-eagle you on your own bed until you´re unable to move a single fucking finger? Because trust me, I can and I _will_.”

Jensen turns his head until they´re face to face again, knowing eyes boring into his own angry ones.

“Stop pretending, Jared. We both know you want this.”

The hand in his hair disappears and drops down to Jared´s ass, one finger immediately slipping beneath the fabric of his boxer briefs and between his ass cheeks to circle his rim. Warm pleasure shoots up his spine and Jared bites back a moan, unwilling to give the asshole the satisfaction of acknowledging how fucking right he is.

“You can have it, Jay, you can have _me_. I´m gonna fuck you so good, you´ll never even _think_ about bedding another human.”

The finger presses deeper, presses _in_ just the tiniest bit, a second digit rubbing over his perineum and Jared can feel his own resistance melt away. Fuck, he can´t _think_ , it´s too much. His heart´s still beating like crazy, adrenaline only heightening the little bursts of pleasure Jensen coaxes out of him. He´s not supposed to like this, he´s not supposed to _want_ this and least of all, want it from _this_ douchebag.

The whole night has taken a turn Jared had never expected it to – he´d always thought it would be _Jensen_ on his knees in front of _him_ , Jensen begging _him_ , not the other way around.

Chad´s words ring in his ears, taunting _,_ teasing, and Jared can feel his cheeks heat up in humiliation and shame.

He can´t allow this, he just can´t.

“Fuck. _You_. Asshole!”

Jensen´s sigh sounds almost disappointed.

“The hard way, then.”

The fingers on his ass disappear and then a belt buckle clinks. Jensen effortlessly manhandles Jared onto the bed, pulls his arms to his front and then up, up¸ smooth leather wrapping around his wrists and tying them to the bedpost, struggles be damned. The belt´s thight and unrelenting when Jared experimentally pulls at it – he´s fucking stuck.

The giant cat at his back purrs in satisfaction, and trails a possessive hand down his spine and over his flanks, one of Jensen´s knees pushing between Jared´s thighs and spreading his legs. Sharp claws drag against his skin and then slice through the fabric of his underwear, leaving him completely naked.

“Just look at you, sweetheart. So fucking gorgeous when you´re down on your knees for me.”

Jensen´s hands slide up his thighs to massage his ass, thick thumbs pressing between his cheeks and against the tight muscles of his rim. No one has ever touched him there, not with the clear intend of doing more than just tease him a little, and the feeling his heady, terrifying.

A bottle clicks and then something cold and sticky drips down Jared´s ass – the cat´s apparently found the lube on his nightstand.

“Shh, relax, little human. You´re going to like this.”

There´s pressure and a slight burn when Jensen pushes his index finger in, the sudden fullness new and uncomfortable. The cat doesn’t give him time to protest, just pushes deeper, starts to slowly pump his finger in and out and _fuck_ , friction is better, friction is _good_.

A second finger forces itself in, and this time, the burn is worse – but then Jensen twists his fingers a little, gently stroking his insides and – holy fucking _SHIT_!

Jared curses and presses back into the touch, silently demanding _more_ , breath hitching when the cat chuckles and obliges.

After that, it gets easier.

Jensen has Jared writhing and panting on three of his thick fingers in what feels like no time at all, cock rock hard and dripping between his legs.

“Such a good boy, so greedy for my fingers, aren´t you?”

Jared nearly faints when the cat leans down and _licks_ at him, rough tongue circling his rim and pressing in next to the fingers.

“Maybe I´ll eat you out next time.” Jensen purrs against his skin. “Make you come on my tongue and then fuck you on my cock until you pass out.”

Jensen withdraws, and the fingers slide out of Jared, gripping his cheeks instead and spreading him wide open.

Jared squirms under the silent appraisal, it´s fucking humiliating to be on display like this, naked and gaping, his empty hole clenching around nothing.

“God, you´re gorgeous.”

The sound of a zipper echoes loudly in the quiet room and then something hot and huge drags teasingly against Jared´s opening.

“Gonna fuck you now, puppy. Don´t you dare to come before I do.”

Jensen presses in ruthlessly, not giving him any time to adjust and for a moment it´s all too much, too thick, too full, the burn nearly overpowering the pleasure.

“Jesus, you´re tight!”

The first few movements of their hips hurt like a bitch, but then the burn recedes and suddenly Jared´s moaning and shoving back on every thrust, begging for more. Fuck, Jensen´s _inside_ of him, deep and perfect, and it still fucking hurts, but it’s also so, _so_ good.

He bites back a shout when the cat fucks into him at just the right angle, meeting his prostate perfectly, and then Jensen does it again and again and again, chuckling breathlessly at his attempts to be quiet.

“Don´t hold back, sweetheart. I wanna hear you, wanna hear all of your pretty little sounds.”

Jensen tangles a hand in his hair and pulls his head up – their kiss is off, awkward because of the weird angle and the rocking of their bodies. The cat´s mouth still tastes like iron and something muskier (that is probably Jared´s ass, and _nope_ , not thinking about that one), but now it´s fucking hot instead of disgusting and Jared groans and bites down hard enough to draw even more blood.

The pace Jensen sets is brutal and harsh, all Jared can do is hold on for the ride and moan as his muscles turn to jelly – he knows he´s chanting nonsense that mainly consists of curses and Jensen´s name, but right now he doesn’t give a damn.

“Yes! Fuck, Jen, right there!” His own voice sounds foreign to him, all thick and wet, words slurred.

Shit, he should have done this ages ago, found himself a male cat or a female one with a strap-on and - Jesus _Christ_!

Jensen growls, long and deep, and pushes into him sharply, his thick cock rubbing against all the right places and Jared moans and shudders, squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to hold back his orgasm – _not yet, not yet, not yet_.

Then something _shifts_ , _catches_ and Jared´s world explodes in pain, barbed wire tearing his insides apart; sharp, white agony shooting up his spine.

Someone screams, but it´s all muffled, far away, like he´s underwater, drowning, and he can’t _breathe_ , tries to push forward, to scramble away, to make it _stop._ He struggles helplessly against the vices bracketing his hips, cries out in frustration and pain when the movement only forces the knives deeper into his guts.

“Jared! _Stop it_!”

A sudden weight presses down on him, pins his body to the mattress, solid and warm and safe.

“Don’t. Fucking. _Move_.”

Jensen´s teeth find that one spot on his neck again, and Jared feels himself go lax, the pain of the bite familiar and weirdly reassuring, a welcome distraction from the searing agony in his ass.

“Breathe. _Relax_. Don’t fucking try to pull off, you idiot.”

A scratchy cat-tongue starts licking up the blood on Jared´s neck, fingers rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

“It´ll be over in a minute, you´ll get used to it.”

Jared sorta wants to throw his head back and break the bastard´s nose, because _seriously_? _Relax_? His guts have just been torn apart, and Jensen tells him to _relax_?

He still distinctly lacks the breath for any witty retorts, though, and the giant fur ball on top of him is too strong and heavy for him to wrestle off, so Jared tries to follow the advice and get his muscles to unclamp.

To his surprise it actually works: the pain recedes gradually, a distant ache taking its place. Jared´s still on the edge of a panic attack, though. He´s no doctor, but he´s seen enough Dr. House episodes to know that internal bleeding is not a fun way to die.

Behind him, Jensen snorts out a laugh and backs off a bit, the movement jostling their joined bodies and making Jared aware that yup, the cat´s still hard.

“You´re not going to bleed out, little human. You´re fine.”

 Jensen moves his hips experimentally, a shallow little thrust and Jared immediately clamps up again – only to find that there´s barley any pain, just a slight tugging-sensation. It´s not unpleasant but shit, are they _stuck_ like this?!

“What _the fuck_ is wrong with your dick!?”

Jensen rocks forward again, and this time there´s pleasure, warm and tingling, somehow even more intense than ever before.

“Barbs.” Jensen purrs. “Allows me to fuck you better, to breed you, fill you up till you´re dripping with my seed.”

Oh crap.

“Barbs. You have _barbs_ on you dick.”

Jensen doesn´t bother to answer, just presses in deeper. He´s not even pulling out anymore (Jared´s pretty sure he _can´t_ ), only making these aborted little thrusts, more rutting than actual fucking, but shit, the friction´s frigging amazing.

Jared whimpers.

“God, look at you, puppy. Taking me so well, fucking made for this, aren´t you?”

Jensen mandhandles him until Jared´s back to his knees and then Jensen starts to fuck him again, hand sliding down to roughly stroke Jared´s dick back into full hardness. One of those goddamn barbs is rubbing mercilessly at his prostate, sharp pleasure-pain spreading everywhere and fuck, Jared was wrong, so, so wrong – those barbs are fucking amazing!

“Does it hurt, gorgeous?” Jensen pants, hips snapping forward. “Fuck, you´re really loving this, aren´t you? Getting off on the pain – knew you´d be my perfect little bitch.”

“Jen – c´mon, so _close_ … I just– shit, right there! _More_ , harder, _fuck_!”

Jensen snarls, drapes himself all over Jared´s back and suddenly they´re back to desperate again, pleasure building, movements getting jerky.

Minutes, hours – Jared´s not sure how long he´s teetering right on the edge. His thoughts are muffled, body alight in sensations but it´s not quite enough, something´s missing, he needs _more_.

Jensen shoves in deep one last time and growls something unintelligible, sharp teeth sinking into Jared´s neck again as he comes, barbs lodging themselves deeper into Jared´s guts, and that´s fucking it, Jared´s coming too, whole body shuddering as he shakes through his orgasm, crying out loud enough to wake every last one of his neighbors.

He must´ve blacked out for a bit, because when he comes to, his arms are free and he´s lying on his side, Jensen wrapped all around him, warm tongue gently cleaning his neck. God fucking damnit, he´s sore all over, body still buzzing pleasantly and more relaxed than he´s been in years.

Interspecies sex. Fucking spectacular.

“I fucked you unconscious.” Jensen tells him smugly, hand caressing Jared´s stomach, probably enjoying the feeling of his own cock pressing against Jared´s skin from the inside. “Any of your other conquests ever done that for you?”

Well, technically yeah, but Jared´s pretty sure that it had been alcohol and weed that had caused him to pass out that one time, not the sex itself. He´s not about to admit that, though.

“Don´t get cocky, kitty. We still have half of the night left.”

Jensen growls a warning at the nickname, but it´s playful, more amusement than actual anger. Then he rolls his hips into Jared, cock dragging all over the sensitive mess of his insides and making Jared´s breath hitch. There´s no way he´s going to get it up again anytime soon, but fuck, this still feels fucking amazing.

“We´re still stuck, silly human. Give me fifteen minutes, get me a drink and then we´ll talk about a second round. I still want to see how you look with your lips wrapped around my cock.”

Jared stiffens.

“I´m not letting you anywhere near my mouth with that mutant cock of yours! No freaking way.”

Jensen yawns and pulls him closer to his chest.

“Not gonna barb your throat, silly. I can control that shit if I want to.”

“ _What_!? So you decided to tear my ass apart _on purpose_?”

“Don´t be dramatic, princess, your ass is fine." Jared can practically hear the eyeroll in Jensen´s voice. "Pulling out, now _that_ would´ve been painful. Be thankful that it was me playing executioner tonight – not every Alpha is as lenient as I am. Which reminds me: no more random hook-ups. You want to fuck, you call _me_ , got it?”

Jared only nods. Strangly enough, he´s more than fine with that.

Jensen hums and lazily noses at Jared´s neck, curls his tail around his left ankle.

“Awesome. Now, sleep, puppy. Let me enjoy my nap or I´ll make you fucking regret it.”

A low rumbling sound starts deep in Jensen´s chest and it takes a while for Jared to understand that he´s _purring_.

It´s a bit weird, the vibrations of it echoing in his own body, but it´s also strangly soothing. Jared gingerly fishes for the one blanket that is still within his reach and not either torn to shreds or sporting suspicious stains, and drapes it over the both of them.

Oh, he´ll definitely call Jensen. And not only for sex.


End file.
